Mez’Barris Armgo
House Barrison Del'Armgo, 2nd House of Menzoberranzan: Matron Mother of House Barrison Del’Armgo Matron Mez’Barris Armgo: Female Drow Ftr9/Clr9; CR 19; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 9d10+36 plus 9d8+36; hp 209; Init +6; Spd 30 ft.; AC 27 (touch 17, flat-footed 25); Base Atk +15; Grp +21; Atk +27 melee (1d8+13, Qu’ilth or Qu’uente) or +23 melee (1d8+8 plus Special, Scourge of Fangs); Full Atk +23/+18/+13 melee (1d8+13, Qu’ilth) and +23/+18/+13 melee (1d8+13, Qu’uente); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Rebuke Undead, Smite; SQ Drow traits, SR 29; AL CE; SV Fort +21, Ref +17, Will +21; Str 22, Dex 18, Con 18, Int 16, Wis 24, Cha 16. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +8, Concentration +15 (+19 when casting defensively), Climb +5, Intimidate +15, Jump +5, Knowledge (Religion) +12, Listen +4, Search +4, Sense Motive +5, Speak Language (Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language), Spellcraft +15, Spot +6. Blooded, Cleave, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Exotic Weapon (Scourge), Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Lightning Reflexes (b), Power Attack, Strong Off-Hand Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace), Weapon Specialization (Heavy Mace). Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 29. Aura of Evil (aura equals cleric level); Rebuke Undead as 9th-level cleric 6/day. Cannot be Shaken, and ignores the effects of the Shaken condition. Spell-like Abilities (as 18th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Cleric Spells Prepared (6/6+1/6+1/5+1/3+1/2+1; base DC = 17 + spell level; caster level 9th). Deity: Lolth. Domains: Destruction (Smite +4 Att/+9 Dmg 1/day), Drow. Possessions: Silver Holy Symbol (Lolth), Barrison Del’Armgo House Insignia, +5 Glamered Heavy Fortification Elven Chainmail, Scourge of Fangs, “Qu’ilth and Qu’uente (Blood and Guts)” 2 +5 Heavy Maces, Earring of Health, Earring of Wisdom +6, Mez’Barris’ Gloves, Mez’Barris’ Piwafwi, Necklace of the Retriever, Ring of Defense +5, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Unknown, Eyes: Unknown. Conversion Note: Attributes in 2E Menzoberranzan boxed set listed as Str 15, Int 15, Wis 18, Dex 17, Con 11, Cha 14; modified for level and slight modification for new drow modifiers. She is listed as Ftr9/Clr9 in Underdark, Ftr13/Clr13 in Menzoberranzan boxed set, and Ftr14/Clr14 in Drizzt Do’Urden’s Guide to the Underdark. Mez’Barris had twin +5 Maces, Whip of Fangs, Piwafwi that functioned as a Cloak of Arachnida, Evening Gloves that served as Gauntlets of Ogre Power and Bracers of Defense AC 2, and Necklace of the Retriever Earring of Health: This gold earring grants the wearer an enhancement bonus to Constitution of +6. The wearer is also immune to Disease, including Supernatural Disease. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Moderate Conjuration and Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Bear’s Endurance, Remove Disease; Price 94,500 gp. Earring of Wisdom +6: This gold earring grants the wearer an enhancement bonus to Wisdom of +6. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Moderate Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Owl’s Wisdom; Price 72,000 gp. Mez’Barris’ Gloves: These arm-length, open fingered evening gloves appear delicate. These gloves grant a +6 enhancement bonus to Strength, and a +8 Armor bonus to AC of their wearer. Strong Abjuration and Transmutation; Caster Level 16th; Craft Wondrous Item, Bull’s Strength, Mage Armor; Price 118,000gp. Mez’Barris’ Piwafwi: This cloak provides a +10 competence bonus to Hide checks for its wearer. The wearer can climb as if under the effects of a Spider Climb spell. The cloak grants her immunity to entrapment by Web spells or webs of any sort–she can actually move in webs at half her normal speed. Once per day, the wearer of this cloak can cast Web. She also gains a +2 luck bonus on all Fortitude saves vs poison from spiders. Faint Conjuration, Illusion, and Transmutation; CL 6th; Craft Wondrous Item; Invisibility, Spider Climb, Web, Creator must be a Drow; Price 29,000gp; Weight 1 lb. Necklace of the Retriever (Minor Artifact): This golden necklace is set with four large gems (ruby, diamond, blue sapphire, and obsidian), each valued at no less than 2,000gp each. The first three gems can emit, once per day, 60’ long rays of fire, cold, and lightning respectively, striking a single target and delivering 20d6 points of damage (Reflex DC 22, for half). The obsidian stone fires a ray of transmutation, which turns the victim into mud, stone, gold, or lead (determined randomly) unless a successful Fortitude save is made (DC 22), in which case there is no effect. Caster level: 20th. Strong Off-Hand Attack Fighter/General Your off-hand attacks are as strong as attacks with your preferred hand. Prerequisite: Str 15, Dex 15, Two-Weapon Fighting. Benefit: You add your full Strength bonus to damage dealt by your off-hand attacks. Category:Drow Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Fidhters